


et tu, boone?

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, alt title "Caesar Gets Wrecked", death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: arcade and boone assassinate caesar. (late) for ides of march :)qui totum vult totum perdit - he who wants everything loses everythingalea iacta est - the die is cast
Relationships: Craig Boone/Arcade Gannon
Kudos: 25





	et tu, boone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaConsumption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaConsumption/gifts).



> arcade and boone assassinate caesar. (late) for ides of march :)
> 
> qui totum vult totum perdit - he who wants everything loses everything  
> alea iacta est - the die is cast

"Stealth is not one of my strongest skills, just to let you know ahead of time." Arcade whispered as the pair tried to successfully sneak through the Fort to Caesar's tent.

"I can see that."

Arcade huffed, following behind Boone as he ducked behind a nearby stack of barrels to avoid oncoming Legion patrol. The doctor heard Boone mutter something under his breath along the lines of "fucking sportswear," then carefully peaked out from behind the wooden barrels to check if the coast was clear. Boone slid along the sand to move out from behind the barrels and move towards the walkway up the hill to Caesar's tent.

Arcade followed suit, feeling a little awkward both from his height and the fact that his lab coat was a dead giveaway in the darkness. Hopefully any Legion soldiers were either too dumb or blind to notice. He was hoping for both. The two of them stopped behind a large, wooden crate nestled next to a tent, and when Arcade turned to Boone to open his mouth and whisper something, Boone raised a finger to his lips and nodded towards the tent beside them.

Inside, a Legion recruit was sleeping soundly on his bedroll. A lot less threatening when they were asleep, weren't they? Still, being this close to one of them was making Arcade a little uneasy and he urged for Boone to hurry up and pick a time for them to move. Boone peaked out from behind the crate, then started to move and Arcade followed, being extra cautious just in case the recruit in the tent beside them decided now was the perfect time to wake up.

They made their way up the hill to Caesar's tent. None of his guards were outside or inside the tent at this time; something both Boone and Arcade took notice of when they visited Fortification Hill for the first time with the Courier. Boone ducked behind the beige, tattered flap of the tent, holding it in place so Arcade could do the same. The doctor ducked underneath it, somewhat awkwardly, then rose to finally stand straight up once he was inside. He reached down to dust the sand off his legs and watched Boone travel deeper into the antechamber.

It was cozy in the tent, Arcade had to admit. Apart from the crimson decorations and faces of Caesar plastered everywhere, it was a nice place to be in. The torches that lay in steel cages on the ground certainly made things warmer, and lit the way to the room both Arcade and Boone knew Caesar was in, behind his throne.

"How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know." Boone shrugged. "I never thought we'd get this far, if I'm being honest."

"What?" Arcade whispered in disbelief. Boone crossed his arms over his chest. " _You're_ the one who came up the idea and you don't even know how we're going to... _kill_ him?"

"You got any ideas?"

Arcade huffed in frustration, his brows knitted together tightly as he thought of what the hell they were going to do now. They couldn't just stand here forever and think -- someone could walk in the tent, Caesar could wake up and catch them. Being captured and crucified by the Legion was _not_ how he wanted to go...

"Alright... you still carry that knife in your boo-"

Boone pulled said object out of his boot immediately, holding it up for Arcade to see. "Yep."

"Why don't we just use that? Quick, mostly painless..."

"Oh no." Boone made a noise of disapproval. "I want that bastard to suffer."

"If we want to reduce the risk of getting caught, it would be in both of our best interests if this was done _quietly_."

Boone turned his head to look at the dark room behind the throne, thinking to himself for a moment. Arcade watched him when he turned on his heel to walk towards the room. Arcade trailed behind him, squinting when they both walked into the room. Boone stopped abruptly when Caesar shifted on the bed behind the auto-doc machine at the end of it, motioning for Arcade to stay put. He watched intently as Boone crept towards the bed.

As much as he wanted to watch, it wasn't something he was sure he _could_ watch. Caesar was an asshole -- a tyrant, a dictator, disgusting and repulsive in every way imaginable... yet it went against his morals, both as a doctor and as a person, to sit by and watch someone die. So he averted his eyes for the time being. Arcade grimaced when he heard the very familiar sound of metal on flesh, hoping to whatever God there was that Boone didn't take longer than he should have with this.

When Arcade turned to look at Boone, finally, he saw the man had wiped the blade of the knife clean on the bedsheets, and Caesar lay dead and bloody on the mattress. A triumph both for humanity and for the two of them in the room. He lowered his arms from his chest, walking over to examine the body, make _sure_ he was dead. When Arcade pressed his fingers to Caesar's wrist, there was no pulse. Arcade let out a relieved sigh.

"Qui totum vult totum perdit." Arcade muttered, glancing up at Boone once he had taken a step away from the bed.

"Let's get out of here."

\--

Escaping the Fort was easier than it was getting in. It was not late into the night. There were no more lingering Legion soldiers parading the grounds apart from the usual guards at the entrance, but Boone had a quick fix to that. Once they were on the wooden boat headed back towards Cottonwood Cove, Arcade finally spoke.

"What do you suppose is going to happen now?" He wondered out loud, glancing up at the stars as he spoke, then back down at Boone.

"Hopefully every one of those Legion fucks inside that stronghold die out." Boone spoke quietly, moving one of the oars of the boat to move it forward along the river.

His statement was full of anger, entirely justified, and understandable, from what Arcade knew of Boone's past. Arcade stared over at the man, admiring his facial features in the dull light that the moon offered. His expression was just his usual -- completely devoid of most emotion, but there was a bit of pride hidden behind those glasses. Pride that he had done the right thing, for once in his life.

Arcade moved carefully as he stood in the boat, moving so he could sit next to Boone. Boone watched the doctor, cocking a brow at him as he moved. Arcade and Boone stared at each other for a few moments, until Boone felt fingers moving between his own and glanced down to see Arcade had taken hold of his hand. He wasn't sure how to react, to be honest. Boone didn't even notice when he stopped moving the oar with his right arm, too focused on what was happening. 

"Alea iacta est, Boone."

Boone gave him a confused look, and Arcade slumped his shoulders.

"The die is cast." Arcade translated. "Apparently, Julius Caesar said the phrase when crossing the Rubicon. I thought it was a little fitting, given the situation, don't you think?"

Boone stared at Arcade for a moment, then chuckled softly at the man. The action surprised Arcade, who smiled in amusement. "What's so funny?"

Boone shook his head as he continued to laugh softly, until Arcade surprised him by leaning in to press their lips together in a kiss. It was a bit of an awkward kiss, given how the two of them were sitting and that they were on a boat that was rocking back and forth, albeit not very noticeably, but it was a kiss. Boone, unsure of how to react, sat there for a moment, lips pressed firmly against the doctor's. After a few moments, Boone reached up with his free hand to brush his fingers against Arcade's cheekbones, relishing in how incredibly soft his skin was. 

Arcade welcomed the contact. He found himself leaning into the mans touch, eventually pulling away from the kiss entirely so he could reach up and rest his hand on the other's that lay on his cheek. The doctor ran his fingers over Boone's calloused knuckles gently, in an affectionate way. 

They could worry about what happened next later. For now, they were here, in each other's presence, which wasn't an entirely bad place to be, Arcade thought.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ katagawajnr


End file.
